youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. ## It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. ## Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Lex Luthor Lex Luthor.png|Current image Lex Luthor proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Lex Luthor proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Such a long hiatus and somehow no one ever proposed these... Anyway, I think any is better than the current. I can't decide between #2 and #3. ― Thailog 22:50, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'm thinking #2 because it has a better angle than #3 and is closer to his face than #1. Cari1994 (talk) 05:41, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Not a fan of the weird angles. Prefer 1 or current. Regulus22 05:10, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :we already discussed #1 against the current ages ago and it lost (unfortunately) and #2 and #3 have strange angles that dont really work right. --Zodisgod (talk) 12:18, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :I too don't like the angles of 2 and 3. But 1 was defeated earlier. Maybe a closer crop of 1, else I'm sticking with current. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:29, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::That's right, #1 was proposed before. I did get this déjà vu when I posted it here, but it looked different when I was capturing it for some reason. So, I'm striking it off. The others don't look that bad on the infobox. Preview it before deciding. ― Thailog 13:07, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, with preview, 2. The eyebrow on 3 looks too weird. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:55, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Maybe we should just stick with the current. Also this is off topic but is there a way to subscribe to article pages like these so I can notified when these proposals are first pitched? Or is the only way to notice seeing it for myself on the recent wiki activity or uploaded images? Banan14kab I don't like #02, as it just isn't very Lex Luthor, whereas the current image and #03 scream Luthor. Although I prefer the current, I'd be happy to change to #03. 21:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ^''Very'' excellent point. I vote for #03 now as well. Banan14kab 22:53, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I like current. His smirk is bigger here. Really makes you want to punch him in the face. - Edited by Zergrinch - 12:32, January 14, 2013 (UTC) After rethinking it over I want to recast my vote. I think the current is good for now. It is also more ideal for a profile image. Banan14kab 18:26, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Current. It looks like he has cancer in the other two. Also the first has better eye contact. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 22:29, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Despero Despero.png|Current image Despero proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Despero proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Despero proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Despero proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 (cropped version of the current) Despero proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 Despero proposal 06.png|Proposal #06 Despero proposal 07.png|Proposal #07 Despero proposal 08.png|Proposal #08 Despero proposal 09.png|Proposal #09 Despero proposal 10.png|Proposal #10 Plenty to choose from in case you don't like the current one. ― Thailog 16:43, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :I really like #01 and #10. Good facial expressions and stances. Either one of those will do for me. Banan14kab 19:01, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::My only problem with #1 is the background. Seems distracting. ― Thailog 19:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :09 seems the ideal face-on profile shot. – Psypher 19:11, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :I like 3 or 9. Regulus22 20:45, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :3 is good because we can see his third eye. --Zodisgod (talk) 21:45, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :3 has the eye, but it's a bit too close-up. Maybe it can be featured further down the page, in his powers and abilities section. As for main pics, most make his head look small, which makes the details less clear. I'd go with 8; the slight angle also shows off the head fin better. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:40, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, his head is small. I like #6 and #7. ― Thailog 17:51, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Eh...L-Ron's arm is visible in #6 and #3 is an image that should be in his powers & abilities section. I think we should eliminate the most unfavorable images and choose between #8 through #10. They seem like the best choices to me. Banan14kab 18:34, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I go with 1. #3 is close up. #2 isn't 3x4. .At #6 and # 9 we see L-Ron. At #7 we don't see your face.IiBiFi (talk) 13:05, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Current, or #3. #3 because it's a good head shot. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 22:31, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Arsenal Arsenal.png|Current image Arsenal proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Arsenal proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Arsenal proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Arsenal proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 For obvious reasons. #2 will be replaced with a HD version as soon as it's available. ― Thailog 18:53, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I vote for Proposal #2 as despite the CW logo in the corner, it shows him facing the camera more directly. --"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 19:16, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :The HD could also bring possible cropped images, so let's hold off voting for now. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 19:19, January 19, 2013 (UTC) I second the vote for Proposal #2! CrimsonShogun (talk) 23:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Currently I vote for #1, but like Tupka said let's hold off for now. Banan14kab 01:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :3 or 4. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) proposal 1. arsenal's got swag. --Zodisgod (talk) 16:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Sharon Vance Sharon Vance.png|Current image Sharon Vance 01.png|Proposal #01 Sharon Vance 02.png|Proposal #02 Sharon Vance proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Sharon Vance proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Sharon Vance proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 Sharon Vance proposal 06.png|Proposal #06 At 1 and 2 she have a smile. And the new proposals are in 3X4. I go with 2. IiBiFi (talk) 19:12, January 19, 2013 (UTC). :I say wait for HD. Surely her mouth is closed somewhere? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:16, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :: It's 3x4? Profile images aren't suppose to be that big. Oh and she never stops talking. You'd have to play it frame by frame just to get a good shot. -- 19:45, January 19, 2013 (UTC) : The only time she does stop talking is when her eyes are closed...I vote for 2 if no one finds any others.-- Shade234 (talk) 20:18, January 19, 2013 (UTC) : Proposal #2. Current has the mouth open, and #1 looks like she's turning her head.-- BlindmelonKen :: I like #2. It has better positioning. Banan14kab 01:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::3. -[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke Deathstroke.png|Current Image 20130119164657!Deathstroke.png|Proposal #1 Screen shot 2013-01-19 at 6.41.12 PM.png|Proposal #2 Deathstroke proposal 03.png|Proposal #3 Better HD quality, no logos in the way. CrimsonShogun (talk) 23:43, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :There's no logo in the current and #1 is not better in any way. Let's way for the HD release to get more to choose from. ― Thailog 23:45, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::How does one make an HD image, I imagine it involves copies of the episode off Itunes. How do they bypass that stupid thing Apple puts in that prevents making images off their videos? :::"Apple videos" are just mp4 videos, which can be screencaptured like any other video file. ― Thailog 00:33, January 20, 2013 (UTC) : Not really feeling either one. Let's wait for better images to come. Banan14kab 01:35, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :: We need the current and proposal #1 in 3X4. IiBiFi (talk) 10:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Those colors in #3 cannot be right. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::They are. He was running towards the sun. ― Thailog 12:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::I go with 2. 3 also is good. IiBiFi (talk) 16:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Current. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:23, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Sportsmaster Sportsmaster.png|Current image Sportsmaster proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Better torso shot. ― Thailog 12:29, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:34, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::same here. --Zodisgod (talk) 16:11, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Jonathan Kent Jonathan Kent.png|Current image Jonathan Kent proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Jonathan Kent proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Jonathan Kent proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Jonathan Kent proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 Because the current one if kinda creepy. #3 is the same but cropped. ― Thailog 13:05, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :3. I like the smile. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:25, January 20, 2013 (UTC) :3. --BlindmelonKen